Maria
by Geminiasp
Summary: A seven-year-old girl wakes up from a terrifying dream and finds herself at the edge of a forest. When she runs into Raccoon City she finds not so welcoming hosts and one woman who can help her in the zombie infested city. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! : )
1. Prologue

"Maria"

A Resident evil fan fiction story

A seven-year-old girl wakes up from a terrifying dream and finds herself at the edge of a forest. When she runs into Raccoon City she finds not so welcoming hosts and one woman who can help her in the zombie infested city.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil characters, although it would be pretty cool if I did, but I do own Maria.

Prologue "life flashing before eyes"

She had felt herself go black her soul slipping out of her body as her life flashing before her eyes. The very first memories she usually couldn't remember off the top of her head, the memories of her birth, the bright lights suddenly filling up the larger space, doctors all around. "It's a girl!" They said. Then the hospital later she remembered being brought home and seeing her older sister for the first time. She remembered her baby and toddler years of playing and being a wild little girl. How she felt sad when her sister went off to kindergarten when she was three. How she always loved to play "pretend". She remembered when she was four and wished her birthday came faster so she could go to kindergarten that September.

Then her young school years came to mind her first day of kindergarten, how at first the kids wouldn't talk to her because she was a little wild. One of the bigger kids took her cookie at snack time then this boy came up to her and gave her half of his own. They introduced themselves to each other and became quick friends. In first grade when they were learning to read and how her best friend (the nice boy from kindergarten) was having trouble reading so she helped him. "You helped me last year now it's my turn to help you." She said to him. She remembered his smile. She smiled back. She remembered when she was in second grade when her best friend moved next door to her. Then she remembered in third grade the start of her tomboy stage she had to play soccer and baseball that sometimes overlapped each other. She had also tried to stop her best friend from getting into a fight that later she joined in because she couldn't stop it alone. Then they ended up in getting their parents called in for a conference.

Middle school came along. She still was in her tomboy stage and she always hung with the guys. They didn't mind having her around they treated her as one of their own buddies. Throughout middle school her and her best friend liked to tease each other a lot he became a bit more of a bad boy such as not doing his homework. She kind of followed him with this and always got in trouble for it. Surprisingly, they both passed middle school.

Junior high was basically the same she was still a tomboy and hung with the guys, which the girls in their class teased her about. But she took their insults as compliments by saying. "Why thank you!" Always with a return of "That wasn't a compliment." She just shrugged saying sarcastically "Well I took it as one" and left. In eighth grade toward the end of the year her best friend begged her to help him because he wasn't passing. So she did and they both graduated and went through to high school.

High school was a bit different she played sports but wasn't as much of a tomboy as she used to be. She had noticed this when she found that she had feelings for her best friend when he was dating another girl. She watched them together everyday with a sense of jealousy. Her sister sat next to her one day and told her that she noticed this. "You have feelings for him don't you?" her sister asked wisely. "No that would be weird he's my best friend." She denied although it wasn't the truth. "I've watched you look at him your jealous, I've seen this situation many times." Her sister said. "Of course you have your popular." She mumbled. "Just go up to him and talk to him, tell him what you feel." Her sister suggested. "How they are always kissing and talking. And they are both in all the same classes." She said. "That's where the plan comes in.," her sister said. "What plan?" she asked.

She then remembered in between classes, she pulled him into a storage room. "Who's there?" He asked. "It's me man" She said. "What do you want?" he whispered. "I just want to talk to you since we never get to do that anymore because you're always with May. I just want to tell you something." She said. "Ok" he said impatiently. "I want to tell you something too." He said. "I-I like you-like you!" They said at the same time. They both gasped. The bell rang "We'll talk later! I'll explain then." He said quickly. Then kissed her. Later he revealed that he was forced into the relationship with May he didn't want to. In 10th grade May broke up with her friend. She comforted him and after a while they dated through 11th grade also in 11th grade her dad died he comforted her. In 12th grade she found out she was having her best friend's baby. It was weird because they were going to start on a job that included the fear of being killed the once out of high school. They still wanted to keep this baby, so they didn't do anything. Also her mother died, again her friend comforted her. When senior prom came around they weren't sure if they were going because she was due early the next month. They decided to go for a short time under caution. They were fine.

Then one very vivid memory came to mind she was still 17. She was lying in a hospital room it was white walls and a tiled floor with a few rugs scattered around. She was lying on a bed it was early afternoon, looking out the window at the kids playing in the playground next to the hospital. The bed wasn't that comfortable but the pillows made up for that. Her boyfriend and best friend along with her sister were sitting on the chairs within the room the chairs were red. She felt a strong pain, it filled her young body she tried not to scream but it was too much. "Don't worry it'll be over in a bit" He comforted her. It was late at night before she was ready. "Ok come on now push, you can do it." A doctor said. "Hold my hand." Her boyfriend said. She did what she was told and at midnight on a hot night in June, the baby's cries were heard. It was cleaned up and her boyfriend cut the cord. "It's a girl!" He whispered in her ear. "Holy shit it's a girl!" She whispered excitedly as the little baby was placed in a white blanket with animals on it, in her arms. She felt tears run down her face. Her boyfriend kissed her. They named the baby Maria Isabella.

They hadn't been married but they both took care of the little girl with the help of The new mother's sister. The memories of the little girl growing up were shown. Then a memory of her talking to her sister. "If anything happens to me and her daddy I'll leave you in custody of Maria." She gulped. Then the memories of the mission and how she and her best friend were on the same team appeared then the last memories of her revealing to one of her other teammates about the child. More memories appeared before everything went black then, started to get brighter.


	2. The dream and Racoon City

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil characters, but I do own Maria.

Chapter one "The dream and Raccoon City"

A clattering noise was heard it was metal against the floor. A dark haired woman put her knife back in its sheath.

"I'm on it!" She said as she got her gun ready.

The woman walked through the maze of boxes with her gun looking for where the noise had come from. She notices a metal cylinder rolling across the floor from behind some boxes. The woman slowly looks around thew box and sees a woman leaning against the wall in a white lab coat. She points the gun at her then notices the woman limping a little.

"JD we got a survivor!" She yells back. She looks at the woman again and starts to walk toward her.

"It's okay we're here to help." She says as the woman falls on her. "You seem to be in some serious-" She starts to say then screams.

The woman's monster-like face bit the dark haired woman's hand. The monster woman fights with the other woman on the ground.

"Get off of me!" The dark haired woman said a couple times.

A man came in to see what was going on.

"JD get her off of me before I stab her ass!" The woman said as the man threw the monster off of her then there was a bunch of shooting. Until the monster was down.

Then there was nothing not long later there was another site the man from before typed in a code to open a door.

"See how easy that was." The man said but as the door opened and a bunch of the monsters grabbed him.

The woman who had been bitten before went and fought the monsters to grab the man's hand, but she had lost the battle. The man was taken and the door closed.

Soon something else was shown, the woman was in some kind of tunnel with a few others climbing up on some pipes. The woman hadn't climbed up yet but the man she tried to save before was in front of her face. The man, now bloody and gruesome looking, bit the woman she screamed. All was heard but not seen was a gunshot.

One more came the woman and three others were on a train the woman was sitting on the ground as something ripped through the side of the train the woman rolled over to get away from the claws. The dark haired woman crawled to the other side of the train. Nothing much had happened other than a lighter haired woman and a man were fighting this really big catlike monster that had blood and grime all over it's body. Then back at the woman who had been bitten in the first scene appeared but she was different she looked like one of the monsters, she attacked…

"AH!" A seven-year-old girl, with dark braided pigtails down the sides of her head, woke up screaming.

The little girl, whose name was Maria, found herself at the edge of a forest behind some trees. She sat up and looked at the road a few feet away. She shivered in the darkness feeling her whole body and her Elmo backpack shake. She brushed the leaves off of her jeans and her green t-shirt. Maria stood up on her white sneakers. She noticed some scratches on her little arms.

"Why didn't anyone come find me?" She asked herself as she rubbed her bright brown eyes. "Where is Mrs. Brown?" She asked herself again.

Maria cupped her hands to her mouth. "Mrs. Brown, Emma, Sarah, April, Madison…" She called. "Where is everyone?" The only answer she got was some bats squeaking and flying toward her. She ducked as they flew over her head. After about a minute of bats flying over her seven-year-old body, she slowly looked up scared.

"Bats don't act that crazy." She whispered to herself she scratched her head then flinched a little.

She heard a weird moaning sound behind her. Maria slowly turned around and saw a bunch of monsters, exactly like the ones in her dream. They came toward her. Maria gasped and broke into a run her tiny feet pounding on the forest ground nearby the deserted road. She tripped over a branch ripping her pants and scraping her knee. As she got up she started running again not caring about the pain. Her tears were starting to blur her eyes not giving much help in the darkness. She felt one of the monsters scratch her arm.

"I wish mommy, daddy and Aunt Ana were here!" She cried. As she ran faster into a nearby city.

She stopped, hoping she lost the monsters and to catch her breath. The city seemed worse when she first got into it she could sense something was wrong. Little Maria hadn't seen so many car accidents in her life.

"I can't be still dreaming." She whispered to herself looking at the destruction.


	3. Alice

Thank you for reviewing the story

AnimaSola: Just wait. :)

Orangesodaisyummy: Your wish is my command! :)

RE lady: I think it might be pretty good! :)

Chapter two: "Alice"

Maria looked back at where she had come from in the darkness of the past deserted road scared her a little.

"What happened?" She asked wiping the blood from where the monster scratched her before.

The little girl walked through the maze of cars watching out for the fires. Being very cautious she watched for any sign of movement. She noticed something thin peek out of a car she wasn't sure if it was a fat rattail, a snake, or a finger. She gasped in fear not wanting to check it out. She gave a quick muffled scream then climbed up on the front of the car. Maria could feel her heart beating faster in her tiny chest. She glanced through the windshield and saw a dead man over his steering wheel. She whimpered Maria slid off the car as quickly and quietly as she could.

It was very quiet the only sounds were those of any small fires that had still been crackling.

"It's too quiet, something really bad must have happened." She said to herself.

Maria gasped as a rat crossed her path underneath the car she was on previously. She gulped as she continued to pass through the maze climbing over cars and walking between them, she jumped at any sign of movement. She glanced up for a few seconds and saw the large buildings some of the windows were broken. She shuddered. She climbed up onto another car and noticed a woman. She was wearing a white lab coat and some kind of white dress. She had reddish-blond hair and was holding a gun.

Maria saw the gun and stopped like a deer in headlights. She jumped down of the car and looked at her with only her eyes. Maria felt the woman look at her as if Maria was someone she knew. The woman lowered the gun away from the frightened child.

"Please don't hurt me!" Maria begged.

"What's your name?" The woman asked. Maria noticed her as the woman from her dream.

The girl slowly stood up from her crouching position.

"Aunt Ana told me not to talk to strangers." Maria said strongly pointing at the woman.

"Maybe I can help you." The woman said to her.

"No I won't tell you who I am!" Maria said crossing her arms.

Maria looked at the gun in the woman's hand that had been pointing away from her. She examined it for a little bit she had seen the gun before.

"My parents are in the military. If I scream loud enough they will hear me and come get me. They use those things too. Mommy told me about them and showed me pictures. She said I was too little to see a real one. She told me not to touch them before her and daddy left." The dark haired seven-year-old said pointing at the gun.

"Your parents were right to tell you not to touch them." The woman said.

Maria felt as if something was behind her but didn't bother to look she was watching the woman with the gun.

"Maria Watch out!" The woman yelled.

Maria gasped and ducked behind the car as the woman shot one of the monsters behind her. Then she shot another. When Maria felt the woman was done for the moment she stood up in a very frightened way. She felt something touch her ankle. The little girl screamed and jolted over the car behind the woman, who shot more of the monsters.

Maria looked all over her body for any nametags or ways the lady could have known her name. She found none the only name tag was in permanent marker on her Elmo backpack, her initials. "M. I. O."

Once the woman had finished shooting she went up to Maria who was leaning, and shocked against the wall. She squatted down to the child's view.

"How'd you know my name?" Maria asked.

"I knew your parents." The woman said as she stroked the child's cheek.

"How can I be sure you knew my mommy and daddy?" Maria asked back in her stubborn way.

"Are your parents names Rain Ocampo and JD Salinas?" The woman asked.


	4. Mommy and daddy love you

Again thank you for your reviews

Orangesodaisyummy: Sorry it took a little longer than expected to put this chapter up. I'm a little busy. I'm glad you like it. J

lionheart614: Thanks for telling me, I'll work on it. Glad you are enjoying the story. J

Chapter three "Mommy and daddy love you?"

Maria's mouth dropped open. Who was this woman and how does she know her parents' names. Maria closed her mouth.

"Yes those are their names!" She said cautiously stepping to the side a little.

"I'm Alice." The woman said smiling.

Maria thought over the woman's name. She was trying to remember when she heard it before. It was from her mom she thought. Maria's mom and dad had been talking one day and she overheard.

"I think my mom mentioned you before, you work with them don't you?" Maria asked.

Alice nodded.

"My name is Maria Isabella Ocampo, my mommy and daddy haven't been married since I was born." The seven-year-old finally said proudly, with her hand on her chest as if she was professionally introducing herself.

"I had a feeling something was in between them by the way they were together. I didn't know they had a little girl together until your mom told me." The woman said calmly.

Alice wasn't sure if she should tell Maria about her parents. She was a bit nervous about revealing that the little girl's parents were dead, or so she thought. Maria was very young it would bee too much for her to handle. Alice had a flashback…

Alice was in a room with Matt, Spence, and Rain. She went to a part of the room where the virus and anti-virus were kept, but when she got there they weren't where she thought. The room had some stairs a few feet off the floor, which had been covered in shin deep water. Rain was sitting on the platform above the stairs holding on to a railing. The two guys were standing around.

"It's gone it's not there." Alice remembered saying

"I can't, I just can't, it's over" She remembered Rain saying.

Alice went over to her to comfort her. "No, Rain don't worry"

"What happened to JD is gonna happen to me, I just know it." Rain looked up at her.

"Rain-" Alice started.

"Do one thing for me" Rain showed Alice a small gold locket with s picture of a little girl in it. Alice looked at it, Rain put it back in her pocket. "If you see that little girl, seven years old now and her name's Maria, Tell her that mommy and daddy love her." Rain said.

Alice looked at her in slight shock, she knew what that meant.

"Me and JD, She was born when we were 17." Rain said.

"Rain you will see your daughter. Don't worry." Alice had said then remembered looking up at Spence.

A few moments later, after Spence had shot the locking Mechanism of the only door to get in and out of the room. The red queen was telling Alice to kill Rain, Rain was insisting as well, and the licker was pounding on a nearby wall, but Alice wouldn't Rain had someone to live for, Maria. Alice decided to smash the computer instead.

The flashback ended. She looked at Maria who had stepped closer to her. Alice smiled.

"Your mommy told me your name when she told me about you." She explained as she touched the little girl's dark braids. "You look a lot like her"

Maria smiled. She was starting to feel she could trust this woman. Alice knew her parents, and Maria's parents knew Alice.

"She also wanted me to tell you that Mommy and Daddy love you, very much." Alice said taking her hand off of Maria's braids.

Maria smiled even more but it faded as quickly. "Where are mommy and daddy?"


	5. Maria's memory and JD

Stormsworder: I'm glad you like it and good luck with your story! J

Chapter four

Alice looked at Maria. She wanted to tell her that her parents were dead but the words wouldn't come out of the woman's mouth. She looked at the little girl again. This was Rain and JD's daughter, Alice hesitated. It wasn't long before she found the words to say.

"I'll have to show you" Alice sighed.

Maria nodded. Alice touched the seven-year-old's head.

"Come on before those things come back" Alice said as she held Maria's hand and started for a door that hadn't been blocked of already.

"My daddy called them zombies when he told me a story about them when I was six, then mommy yelled at him." Maria giggled.

"They must have had a pretty good relationship." Alice thought and smiled.

"It was funny." Maria said.

The little girl had a flashback.

Six year old Maria was sitting on the floor still in her Halloween costume, her candy bag was to the side and she was eating a Twix bar. Across from her was her dad sitting on a chair.

"Wanna hear a scary story?" He asked mysteriously and smiled.

Maria's eyes brightened and she nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep"

"Are you really sure" He joked.

"Daddy" Maria giggled.

"Ok" He said then started. "It was a dark and stormy night, the city was quiet, too quiet. Out of the corner of your eye you see a Zombie, a monster that has come back from the dead for one thing and one thing only-"

"What?" Maria asked excited.

"-human flesh. They walk the nights making humans disappear to become one of their own-" He told the story.

"JD Salinas!" Her mom broke on smiling and shaking her head. She was leaning against the doorway.

"What?" JD said innocently.

"Don't tell her a story like that she's only six." Rain said.

"Mommy it was cool!" Maria said as she stood up. The little girl stood up and started walking toward her mom in a zombie-like way.

"They walks the nights like this" She said then grabbed her mom's leg. "Then they grabs you and eats you up right theres."

Rain picked Maria up. "And then the monsters mommies pick them up and tell them it's bedtime."

"No mommy, the monsters don't sleeps at nights" Maria giggled.

"Well this little monster will" Rain played along then started to tickle her. Maria started laughing.

Rain stopped to settle her daughter then put her on the ground. Maria ran to her daddy, she hugged him then kissed him.

"I finish it later, good night baby girl." JD said to the little girl.

Rain took Maria. Maria washed up, changed, and brushed her teeth. After she was done her mom tucked her into bed.

"Night mommy I loves you!" The little girl said.

"I love you too Maria" Rain said then kissed the little girl on the head.

Maria's flashback ended and she giggled. The wind started to blow hard. Alice let the little girl go into the building first before her. She took one last look at the outside then went into the building.

The two had walked slowly in the building it was all white. This was the same building Alice was in previously. White walls, white doors and mostly white floors except every once in a while there was a symbol on the floor of who the hospital building was owned by.

"This is weird Alice, why isn't anyone around?" Maria asked. "Not even a doctor." Maria looked around curiously and a bit nervously.

"I don't know they are probably with some patients." Alice said.

She motioned Maria to follow her the little girl obeyed. They walk up to a room window Alice gasps. Maria stands up on a chair and looks to see what Alice had gasped at. Maria saw a man lying down on a metal table of some sort. He was wearing only boxer shorts. He wasn't gruesome looking he was clean with some scars here and there. The man was connected to some wires. Maria looked at him with wide eyes.

"D-Daddy!?" She gasped.


	6. JD and the story

veronica155: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like it. J

Chapter five "JD and the story"

The man on the table started to move the doctors cautiously watched him. Alice and Maria watched from the safe place behind the glass. The man struggled to get up. The doctors held a box under their arm, probably holding the virus and anti-virus. The man got up rubbing his head. He had screamed noticing the needles in him the doctors stepped away. JD Whipped around grabbing one of them by the shirt.

"Where is Rain?" He yelled. "WHERE IS SHE?"

"I-I-" The doctor started.

"And where is my daughter?" JD ordered.

Maria watched through the window terrified. She had NEVER seen her father like this before. The seven year old watched without blinking as JD was pulled back off of the doctor by three others.

"Alice what's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know Maria I thought he-" Alice said calmly rubbing the little girl's back.

"He what?" Maria looked over at Alice.

Alice took a deep breath "-He turned into a Zombie"

Maria looked at Alice, She tipped her head to one side her eyes slightly narrowed as if thinking. "If he was a zombie he would be dead" She paused. "Right?" Maria said looking much like her mother.

Before Alice could answer, one of the doctors came out of the room he stopped in his tracks. Alice and Maria were stopped as well.

"We're human" Alice said clearly.

"Ok good the first humans I've seen in a while. Can you come in and pretend to be this guy's family." The doctor said pointing at the other doctors trying to get JD settled.

"Why?" Maria said slowly and in a scared way she looked over at the man. "But I am his daughter, I don't have to pretend."

"Maria" Alice whispered at the little girl's comment.

The doctor looked the two over. He took out the case with the original Anti-virus in it. He looked at Maria, noticing the scratches on her.

"How long ago did you get those?" He asked.

Maria looked at the scratches. "I-I dunno a while ago I was in the forest."

"Did one of the creatures scratch you at the time?"

"I think so"

"How do you feel?"

Maria scratched her head. "Fine"

"Has she been acting funny in any way?" The doctor asked Alice.

Alice shook her head. "No sir"

"Hmm, that's strange usually the smaller ones change in less than an hour even if they have only been scratched once. Well Just as a precaution I'll have to give you the anti-virus"

Alice wondered why Rain lasted so long after she had been bitten several times. Did it have something to do with Maria? The little girl didn't change at all she hadn't shown any signs either. It was a mystery.

They were both given it. Maria hated shots so she tried to pull away but she was held in place. Maria rubbed her arm. "That hurts!" The doctor packed up the case.

JD took the needles out and went through the open door angrily. He stopped looking at Maria. The little girl stood still like a deer in headlights, ready to run if he attacked her.

"M-Maria?" he said.

Maria gulped and nodded slowly as she stepped back.

"Don't worry" Alice whispered to her.

Maria stepped forward slowly then she ran to him. JD wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought Rain shot you" Alice said.

"Actually she missed me, Rain couldn't shoot me. She shot a look alike who knocked me down." JD explained.

"But how can you be sure? You were dead" Maria said.

"Two words: Astral projection" JD said.

"What's that?" Maria asked.

"It's when someone's soul leaves their body. When someone dies their body may die but the soul never dies it floats around in search of another body. But for moments after a persons death, or even during a near death experience, the soul will hang around for a short time longer." Alice explained.

Maria nodded comprehending what she was explaining. "Then how could daddy be alive now?"

Alice looked over at JD.

"Umbrella invented this new kind of anti virus sort of thing, they found me down in the Hive and used me as a test subject." JD said.

"It worked?" Maria asked.

"They were testing me I'm not sure" JD said.

He squatted down to his daughter's height. JD put his hands on the little girl's shoulders.

"But, since were not sure if the new version of the anti-virus has any bugs just watch out. If I start acting mindless like the zombies I told you the story about, save yourselves."

Maria's eyes got wide she gulped. She nodded obediently.

"It's not time to worry now, for now I should be fine. I'll tell you when it's time to."

JD kissed Maria's forehead. Maria smiled awkwardly. JD stood up. Maria stayed in the spot she was confused.

"What's wrong baby girl?" JD turned around and asked.

"I was just thinking about the dream I had. You and mommy were both in it and you both died." Maria said.

"Tell us about the dream."

Maria nodded and started.

"I heard a clattering noise it was metal against the floor. Mommy put her knife back in its holder thing.

"I'm on it!" I heard her say as she got her gun ready.

She walked through the maze of boxes with her gun looking for where the noise had come from. She notices a metal cylinder rolling across the floor from behind some boxes. Mommy slowly looks around thew box and sees a woman leaning against the wall in a white lab coat. She points the gun at her then notices the woman limping a little.

"JD we got a survivor!" Mommy yells to you. She looks at the woman again and starts to walk toward her.

"It's okay we're here to help." She says as the woman falls on her. "You seem to be in some serious-" She starts to say then screams.

The woman's monster-like face bit mommy's hand. The monster woman fights with the mommy on the ground.

"Get off of me!" Mommy said a couple times.

You came in to see what was going on.

"JD get her off of me before I stab her!" She also said a bad word after "her" then you threw the monster off of her then there was a bunch of shooting. Until the monster was down.

Then there was nothing not long later there was another sight you before typed in a code to open a door.

"See how easy that was." You said but as the door opened and a bunch of the monsters grabbed you.

Mommy went and fought the monsters to grab the your hand, but she had lost the battle. You were taken and the door closed.

Soon something else was shown, mommy was in some kind of tunnel with a few others climbing up on some pipes. She hadn't climbed up yet but you were in front of her face. You, now bloody and bad looking, bit mommy, she screamed. All was heard but not seen was a gunshot.

Then one more came mommy, Alice and two other guys were on a train Mommy was sitting on the ground as something ripped through the side of the train she rolled over to get away from the claws. Then she crawled to the other side of the train. Nothing much had happened other than Alice and a man were fighting this really big catlike monster that had blood and other stuff all over it's body. Then back at mommy who had been appeared but she was different she looked like one of the monsters, she attacked." Maria explained and took a deep breath.

"Then I woke up"

Maria looked up at Alice who seemed in shock. JD as well looked at Alice. JD was familiar with the first part of the story until his death the rest he didn't know about.

"What did I say something wrong?" Maria asked curiously.

Alice shook her head. "No, but that seems that Maria might of witnessed the deaths because I was there when Rain changed."

"You mean she's dead." JD said in a not so surprised way.

Alice nodded slowly.


	7. Secret's out

TheAngryPrincess13 : Rain was my favorite character also! J

veronica155 Your wish is my command! J

Violent K I did read your story it's pretty good so far! J

Chapter 6

Maria's eyes grew wide. "She c-can't b-be dead" She stuttered tears appeared in her eyes. "It's not right!"

JD hugged her. "Maria settle down I don't think she's dead." He lied comfortingly.

"You don't. But the dream…" Maria said.

"We'll find her." He looked up at Alice.

Alice looked back at JD they both noticed their mistake. JD decided to change the subject.

"How was camping with the brown girls?" he asked.

"I'm not sure one second I was with them the next second I found myself at the edge of the forest. I walked into the city thinking they had gone looking for me in there, I knew something had to be wrong because of the looks of it. Then I met Alice." Maria stepped back and answered her father's question. She looked over at Alice.

"Do you remember how you got separated?" Alice asked.

Maria looked down as if thinking she scratched her head and flinched. She noticed she had some kind of scrape that she didn't notice before. "I-I don't remember." She said finally, touching the scrape.

"Did you get that scrape in the forest?" JD said moving back one of the little girl's dark braids carefully.

Maria shrugged.

"You think she might of hit her head when she fell asleep or fainted?" Alice asked.

"Maybe not." JD said. "One of the creatures must have scratched her there, maybe without knowing that there was a kid there. They may like to eat but sometimes they can be pretty stupid."

"But then she would have changed."

"Actually there is one thing that you don't know about her when…" JD was stopped as he felt some kind of shot be put into his arm. He started to get drowsy. He pushed the doctor off of him so he could get free.

"No!" Maria started as Alice pulled her back. "Daddyyyyyyy!"

"Get out!" One of the doctors ordered. "Now!" He pushed Alice and Maria out the door. Maria saw a glimpse of something weird looking before stepping out the door. The doctors dragged JD.

When out of the door Maria looked at Alice.

"Do you know what your father was trying to tell me?"

Maria shook her head. "Sorry."

Maria looked out to the city. In the distance she noticed the zombies she had seen before. The little girl gasped and pointed. Alice looked where Maria was pointing and shot some of the creatures.

"Let's go!" Alice said after hearing some crashes inside the building. She bent down as the seven-year-old hopped on her back.

"Where?" Maria asked.

"We are going to the train?"

"Why?"

Alice ran faster with the little girl on her back. She knew she had to get to the mansion, it was the closest way to the train. Alice had a strong feeling that although there were Zombies it would be safer to go there instead of staying around where they were. While in the trees Alice slowed down to catch her breath. Maria slipped off of her back, Alice grabbed her hand. Alice led her to the mansion, they stopped in front of it.

"This doesn't look like a train station." Maria said looking up at Alice.

"The train is hidden underneath, Maria."

"Like a subway"

"Yeah"


	8. The train

veronica155 Thank you : )

Violent K Sweet! updating activated. : )

TheAngryPrincess13 Thanks, updating accessed: )

Note: If you do have any questions you could ask in the reviews or email me : ) (You might wanna put 'question about RE story' as the subject so I know)

Chapter 7 "The train"

Maria was looking up at the large building. The building looked like an Old World war mansion, it was white with a few pillars on it, it had a small tower-like part on top, and a long walkway to the front door. Large windows and some arches.

"Whoa" She said with wide eyes.

She wasn't used to seeing a mansion since she was living in a three bedroom, one bath, one story house. Most of the rooms in her house were together such as the kitchen and dining rooms.

"Come on" Alice said to the little girl tapping her back.

They walked to the door, Alice tried to open it she took out a bobby pin and unlocked it. Maria went in a little ways before stopping to look around. A shiver went down her back she felt like she was being watched. Maria knelt on the floor and took out a sweatshirt from her Elmo backpack. She put it on, it was a little big for her but it was very comfortable. She stood up and swung the backpack back over her shoulders.

"It's a little chilly in here" Maria said.

"You get used to it after a while" Alice smiled.

She started walking Maria followed her. The seven-year-old glanced up at the high ceiling it made her feel smaller than she already was. The statues started to creep her out although plastic sheets had covered them up, she could notice the outline. There was a picture that caught her eye. Maria walked over to it and carefully picked it up.

"Hey Alice is that you?" She asked turning around.

Alice walked over to the girl and looked at the picture that she had seen when she first found herself in the mansion.

"I guess you could say that." Alice said.

Maria put the picture down, Alice held her hand as they walked to where the train was hidden. She opened the large door and there the train was just waiting.

"They must have found another way down." Alice whispered.

Maria didn't say anything she went up to the train and skimmed her little hand across the metal side.

"This is the train from my dream" she thought, Maria gulped.

Alice cautiously slid open the door, her gun ready for anything she looked around the train.

"Ok it's safe, for now."

Maria stepped in carefully she looked around the inside, the large scratch across the side. dried blood on the floor, and a not-so-refreshing smell. She looked over to where she remembered her mom was at the end of the dream.

A flashback from the dream appeared the part toward the end where her mom had turn to one of the zombies and was attacking.

"She was right there" Maria gasped she pointed to the end of the train where there was some blood spots.

She noticed a glint of gold. The girl turned her head to the side a little then went up to the glint. She squatted down on the ground.

"Don't touch the blood." Alice said. "I'm not sure if the anti-virus will work if you have contact with the virus afterward, it probably still does work…"

Alice turned around. "..but under caution, I'm not loosing you."

Maria nodded. She hovered her hand over the gold, a few specks were on it but they soon disappeared. Maria picked it up and opened it. Inside was a recent picture of her before her parents went on their mission. She stood up and walked over to Alice.

"Look" The dark haired little girl said.

Alice looked at it. "Your mom showed me that, you look a lot like her."

Maria smiled and took the locket back, she put it in her pocket. Suddenly the train started to shake. Alice looked at Maria, Maria looked back at her. The force of the train caused Maria to fall to the ground. She clutched on to the floor, so she wouldn't go into the blood. Alice kept her balance.


	9. The hive

Firegirl531 Thanks, sorry about the chapters seeming cut off. It's just the way I'm used to writing. I already have what I want in each chapter written down. I'll see what I can do. : )

veronica155 I'm glad your enjoying it I have actually been wanting to write a story like this for a while It went through some editing in my notes but here it is. : )

TheAngryPrincess13 You got it, next chapter coming up. : )

Blade Wesker Wow thanks! : )

Chapter eight "The Hive"

The train shook as it moved. There was only one place this train would lead, back to "The Hive". Alice went over to Maria and helped her up.

"You ok"

"I think so" Maria brushed herself off. The little girl looked up at Alice. "We're going to that place aren't we"

Alice nodded.

"Can't you stop the train"

"I could but we wouldn't be able to get off."

Maria slipped, Alice caught her before she fell to the ground. She brought her over to where the little girl could hang onto something. Maria looked around the train blood was spattered a little on the walls and ceiling. She listened to the train against the tunnel walls and on the tracks. She clutched onto the bar. It wasn't long before the train took a sudden stop.

"Whoa!"

Alice stood in the same place for a few seconds. Maria slowly let go of the bar, ready to grab it if she lost her balance. The little girl walked up to Alice. She looked at her.

"Are we gonna go?"

"Aren't you scared?"

"I'm not sure anymore. All the stuff that happened, it can't be as bad as the street or the hospital or even the forest." Maria shrugged.

"You're a brave kid Maria" Alice said touching the little girl's shoulder.

Maria smiled. She gave a sharp nod.

They opened the train door carefully. Maria looked around.

"The coast looks clear" She whispered. Alice listened for any sign of movement.

"But it's too quiet." She whispered. Maria looked up at her.

Alice stepped out of the train. Maria followed her. Alice used the last of the bullets she had found earlier for the gun.

"Stay with me I'll do the fighting." She said.

The seven-year-old nodded. "I can try to."

Out of the corner of her eye, Maria noticed some more of the monsters drifting closer to where they were. She tugged onto Alice's shirt and pointed to what she saw. Alice slightly nudged Maria to get behind her. As the zombies approached Alice shot them. Maria imitated some fighting as the zombies fell.

"Yeah!" She said powerfully, her fist up in the air she brought it down. Maria noticing how loud she yelled quickly put her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry" she said in a muffled way. The girl took her hand off of her mouth.

Alice continued shooting. As more zombies emerged Alice stepped back. Maria copied her movements. They stopped. Maria listened for any other signs of movement, she heard something and slowly turned around. She stepped to the side and forward. She looked to the creature that was in front of her. Maria took a few scared breaths she was like a deer in headlights. She grabbed the locket from her pocket.

"M-Mommy" She whispered she couldn't move, paralyzed at the sight of her mom as one of those monsters. Purplish skin where she had been bitten and eyes as if in a trance.

In a dreamlike sequence. Rain slowly leaned down to her daughter and bit the little girl's neck. Maria screamed. Alice sharply turned around, and was about to shoot. Suddenly, some weird force pushed Rain and Maria apart. They both rolled across the ground. A sort of wave remnants from the force pushed all of the monsters away from where the three were.

The force disappears. Rain is lying on the ground Maria crawls a little bit she then stops and spits up some kind of blue-green goop. She then falls to the ground and lies there.

Alice looks at the two collapsed on the ground in fear. What had just happened? She didn't understand. She was dumbstruck. Alice watched as no change had happened with Maria. When Alice looked over at Rain she saw her change. The Zombie markings were disappearing, color was returning to her skin. Rain wasn't changing into another form of a monster she was turning back to herself.

"That's strange" Alice whispered. Rain couldn't have been given what JD had to have him turn to himself none of it was here. It must have something to do with Maria. Alice glanced over at the unconscious child on the ground.

Rain groaned and slowly sat up. She rubbed her head then coughed. She looked up confused.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked as she saw Alice.

Alice tried to say something but she couldn't seem to find the words, she was still in shock. Rain bit her lip then she looked over and noticed the little girl on the ground. She gasped and her eyes got wide. Rain went over to Maria, Alice followed.

"Oh my God!" Rain said.

Rain put her hand close to where she had bitten Maria. The blood started to dry up.

"I did that didn't I?" She said quietly. She opened the little girl's clenched hand and saw the cleaned gold locket. She picked it up. Tears came to her eyes as she looked at the little girl's picture.

Rain had a flashback.

_It was 2:30 pm on June 12th. She was in her senior year of high school but they had given her some time off because of her pregnancy. She felt a sharp pain. She ignored it at first but not long later she felt it again._

_"Shit" Rain said noticing what was happening. Rain's older sister came into the room._

_"Ana" She said in pain._

_"Hospital" Ana said automatically. Rain was actually due the 8th but for a few days nothing happened. Ana knew it was time._

_They got to the hospital and Rain was given a room while Ana called JD._

_"JD you might want to come to the hospital" She told him._

_"I'll be there in a few minutes" He said they hung up._

_Not long later JD was in Rain's hospital room. Her contractions stopped for the moment and she looked out the window at a nearby playground. Where many kids were playing and running around._

_"One day we will be there with our kid" JD told her._

_"Yeah, oh." Rain said then felt the pain again. "Jeez does this ever end!" She said loudly._

_"Sorry Rain not for a while" Ana said._

_"Great!" Rain said._

_"Nice Ana real nice" JD said to her sarcastically._

_Rain was breathing as JD wiped her down._

_"Don't worry it'll be over in a bit" He told her._

_"I wish it was over now!" Rain said through clenched teeth._

_The doctor cam in to check up on them._

_"How long till she's ready?" Ana asked the doctor._

_"Well with the first, and considering how young she is, probably not till late at night or early tomorrow morning." She answered._

_"You mean I have to go through this all night!" Rain yelled. JD tried settling her down._

_Later that night around 11:50pm. Rain was finally ready to have the baby. She was sweating._

_"OK push now you can do it" The doctor said to her._

_"Hold my hand" JD whispered to her giving Rain the hand that wasn't holding the Ice-chips. Rain clenched on to it. She screamed a few times, it was a little hard not to. She breathed heavily._

_Then at exactly Midnight, now June 13th, The baby was born Rain fell back on to her pillows and sharply exhaled she was relieved. She let go of JD's hand and he kept rubbing it because of how hard Rain was holding it. The baby started crying._

_"You did it, We did it" JD said._

_"Are you the baby's father?" The doctor asked JD._

_"Yeah"_

_"Come here and cut the cord"_

_JD went over and they gave him the special scissors._

_"Right in between those"_

_JD cut it and the baby was taken to be cleaned up, weighed, and measured. He went back over to Rain._

_"It's a girl" He whispered in an excited way._

_Rain smiled. As the baby was placed in her arms._

_"Holy shit it's a girl" Rain whispered._

_She rocked her little girl. JD kissed Rain and then his daughter._

_"Maria Isabella, born June 13th at 12am midnight, 5 pounds_ _9 ounces, 19 inches long"_

_"Rain she looks a lot like you when you were born" Ana said as she looked at the baby sleeping in her little sister's arms._

_"She does" Rain smiled._

_Ana nodded._

The flashback ended.

Rain stroked her seven-year-old daughter's cheek.

"Rain you didn't loose her" Alice said feeling Maria's pulse. "Her pulse is still strong"

Rain checked the little girl carefully for broken bones. Maria had a lot of bruises and cuts but no broken bones. Rain put the locket in her pocket and slowly picked her up.

"We have to go to the mansion" Rain said.

They went to the train and started it up. They were on the way back to the mansion.


	10. Family reunion

TheAngryPrincess13 Yes she is! Yes she is! :) (And I found a creative way to bring her back)

veronica155 Don't worry about me getting bored with the same reviews over and over again I'm feel good just knowing people are reading and enjoying my story. : )

FF7-CloudStrife Thanks and you'll find out the reason for the blue green stuff soon. One clue: If you have seen the movie what were the colors of the virus and anti-virus? : )

Me: I apologize to all my readers that this update took longer than expected, school got in the way and you can't stop school. Anyway here's the next chapter.

Chapter nine

The train stopped in the station under the mansion. Alice looked around first hoping not to bump into one of the doctors or even one of the creatures. Rain held the seven-year-old in her arms. Alice stopped and looked around.

"Ok come on" Alice said.

Rain followed Alice up to the mansion. Parts of it were familiar from what she remembered when the team crashed in through the windows. There were large rooms, long windows and arcs in the ceiling, it had a sort of creepy feeling to it. There was a draft coming through the windows. Alice led her into the bedroom. The king-sized bed was neatly made, it had an old fashioned look to it.

"Lay her down there" Alice said looking behind her and pointing at the bed. She looked around.

Rain carefully placed the unconscious little girl down on the bed. She pushed Maria's hair out of her face. Rain sat on the bed.

Rain remembered nine months before the little girl was born.

__

It was the first full week of school. Rain had stayed home from school because she wasn't feeling well. She was vomiting and felt a little dizzy. She lied in her bed most of the time She fell asleep and was woken up around 3:45 or 4:00 in the afternoon. JD had woken her up.

"Hey how are ya feelin?" he asked

"Better than this mornin" Rain said touching her head. "any homework?"

"Not much a few math problems a 'remember-what-you-did-last- year' test for science on Friday, that's bout it" JD answered.

Rain nodded

"One more thing Akina was positive you should take this" JD gave Rain a box. Akina was a girl they knew from school who was top of the class in math and science. She had gone to medical school when High school was over.

"A pregnancy test?" Rain said looking at the box.

"She said you fit the symptoms and insisted it."

"It's now or never" She said looking at the box. Rain got out of the bed with JD's help.

"Thanks I'll be back in a few minutes." She said and went into the bathroom to take the test. She waited until the results came up. When the time had passed she looked at it.

"Oh my God!" She whispered.

JD knocked on the door Rain hit the soap dish onto the ground breaking it.

"Shit, Come in" Rain said as she started to clean it up. JD came in to help her. They finished and she looked into his eyes.

"What?" He asked concerned.

"See for yourself."

JD looked at the test.

"Akina was right?" He said then looked up to his girlfriend. "You are pregnant"

Rain bit her lip she wasn't sure of her feelings now. Was she more happy? or more depressed? JD held her close. Tears came to her eyes.

"W-what are we going to do?" She asked.

"Do you want to keep it?"

"Of course I do!"

"Ok, but next year we are training for the military, who will care for it then?"

Rain thought about the question for a few seconds. "A-Ana". JD glanced up at the ceiling then kissed her forehead. Rain still had tears in her eyes.

Ana came home to check up on Rain, she saw them hugging.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I'm-" Rain started but her voice trailed off.

"She's pregnant." He said.

"I shoulda known through the morning sickness" Ana said. "What are you going to do about next year?"

JD wiped a tear from Rain's eye. Rain spoke up.

"I-I want you to take care of it for us." She told her sister.

"Ok" Ana patted her little sister's shoulder. "But we can't tell mom about this or she'll freak"

The flashback ended. Maria started to move, the seven-year-old groaned. Alice looked back and walked over to the bed. Maria's brown eyes slowly opened up. She sat up in the bed slowly. She looked down at her sneakers. She put her hand on the back of her head she then looked up.

"W-What?" She then looked over at Rain. "M-mommy" She moved back a little unsure if she was going to be bitten again or not.

"Don't worry she's ok now" Alice said.

Maria crawled over to Rain then kneeled in front of her. Maria put her hand out. Rain touched her daughter's hand then pulled her in a hug.

"I thought I lost you" Rain whispered.

"You didn't" Maria said in a cutesy way.

Alice smiled her smile faded she heard a door open. She looked around but no one was there. Maria and Rain stopped hugging. There was a long silence.

"What's up?" Maria whispered.

Alice put her finger to her lips. "Shh" she heard footsteps of more than one person.

Maria closed her mouth she bit her lip and looked over at the door she tilted her head in curiosity. Rain had walked over to Alice and put her hands on her hips. She listened.

Maria then felt someone grab her around the waist. She squealed as the man covered her mouth. Rain and Alice's looked over at the struggling little girl. Maria bit the man's hand the man yelled. When he came into the light he was clothed in white and unrecognizable. He made a gesture for the rest of his group to come in.

"The little girl seems to have been bitten." The man looked at Maria's neck where Rain had bitten her.

"Don't touch me" The little girl ordered pushing his hand away from her.

"How are the women?"

"They seem fine the little girl is the only one."

"Isn't she that one guy's daughter"

"Yeah"

"JD's alive?" Rain whispered in a surprised way.

"Yeah" Alice said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rain said.

The three of them were taken back to the hospital. Maria was taken to a separate room from the others Rain was walking along the corridors when she saw a man looking through a window. She stopped.

"JD?" she said surprised.

The man turned around his dark eyes met Rain's.

"Rain?" he said.

They stood in their places for a few seconds they couldn't believe they were seeing each other again.

"I thought that you were..." Rain broke the silence her voice trailed off.

"When the doctor's found me they tested something on me that brought me to life." He explained.

"Oh" she said casually.

JD bent forward and kissed Rain on the cheek. She smiled. They were happy to see each other again. Alice came to where Rain and JD were standing. Rain turned around.

"I overheard the doctors talking," She started. The other two listened. "Did you know Maria was immune to the virus even without the anti-virus?" Alice looked at Rain and JD who didn't seem to be too surprised.

"Yeah when she had her first check up, her pediatrician told us she wouldn't get infected easily" Rain explained.

"At first we didn't understand but later when she was a few years older we found out that her doctor was telling us about the virus that was created." JD said.

"But how did she become immune in the first place?"

"That we don't know." The man said.

Alice looked at Rain. "And I'm guessing that because Rain gave birth to her it caused her to last longer when she had been infected."

Rain smirked and raised her eyebrows.

"Also when you had seen her spit up the blue-green goop the blue was from the virus that she had been infected with and her body was getting rid of it and the green was for the anti-virus that she had been given and didn't need." A doctor from behind Alice had said.

Maria came out of the room rubbing her arm.

"I hate needles! I hate shots!" She grumbled the little girl looked up to see her parents her brown eyes brightened. She ran to them.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Maria hugged them.


	11. Attack at the hospital

Me an re fan: I'm glad you like it here's your next chapter and I do have the anti-virus

veronica155 Thanks

megamarik Oh it's not gonna end just yet there's still a few things I have to cover :: Smirks ::

TheAngryPrincess13 sorry this update wasn't sooner.

Me: Just when you thought it was all over…comes a new chapter

Chapter ten

Alice smiled watching the family reunion. JD picked his daughter up and spun her around. They were very happy, it could be seen through their eyes. JD put Maria down.

"I love ya kiddo!" He said to the little girl.

A few moments of happiness passed. When Rain heard something. Her smile faded as she listened. It was like a crowd of people walking heavily or something bigger. She glanced out the window she hadn't seen much just yet.

"What's wrong babe?" Rain felt JD's hand touch her shoulder she turned her head to look at him.

"I thought I heard something" She said.

Maria looked at her parents curiously. The building went silent. All the little girl could hear were the buzzing sound the florescent lights made and another noise she couldn't make out.

The lights flickered and went out in simultaneously. The group was left in darkness. A sound was heard giving them the idea that all the electricity went out. The building went cold.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Rain whispered breaking the silence. Forgetting that there was a child in the room.

"Mommy what…" Maria started to say rubbing her arms.

They felt the building shake. Alice looked out the window. She watched something move closer to the window, slowly the closer it got she could see that it was a group.

"We've got company" Alice said out loud.

"This is just great!" Rain said angrily. She knew she had no weapons.

She had returned to her human form after the hive and never had a chance to pick anything up. Rain glanced over at Alice, Alice still had the gun with her. Maria watched the movement of the creatures. They came to the windows of the hospital and crashed them. They entered like an army. Alice reloaded the gun and tossed it over to Rain and JD.

"Here, one of you watch Maria the other take the gun. I'll do this my way." Alice said getting into a fighting position.

Rain snatched the gun before JD.

"…And you get to have all the fun…" JD said to her.

"Just go and protect Maria, yeah she's immune to the damn virus, but…" Rain said to JD getting the gun ready.

JD gave a sharp nod. He went over to Maria. The little girl ran to a desk away from the broken windows.

"…So baby girl how was your adventure tonight?" He said to her.

Rain shot one of the zombies in the head.

"..It was uh… fun yeah fun…" Maria said to her father.

Alice was using her body to fight the Monsters. Rain kept shooting them.

"I can't take this stuff anymore!" Maria said angrily she grabbed a pen from the desk. She clicked it so the point was out.

Some of the monsters advanced on them. JD grabbed a broomstick and hit the monsters with it. Maria held the pen in her hand like a knife. She looked at one of the zombies that were coming toward her after getting past both of her parents and Alice.

"Time to die…Again!" She said her brown eyes turned angry and cold. "Hiiiiiyaaaaa!" She said throwing the pen at the monster.

The sharp end went into its eye although she was aiming at its forehead. The monster fell to the ground blood spurting from where the pen punctured.

"Oh…that's…appetizing" JD said watching the blood.

The look on the seven-year-old's face could tell that she was a little grossed out. The zombie started to crawl to Maria. JD ran over to it kicking it. The creature still didn't stop. He moved Maria out of the way. Rain came over and shot the back of the creature's neck, killing it instantly. She tossed the still loaded gun over to JD.

"Your turn" She smirked. JD grabbed it and jumped over the corpse as Rain went over to Maria.

"Nice throw" Rain complimented.

"Thanks" Maria smiled.

Rain kissed Maria's head then watched the monsters still left.

Alice was kicking the monsters and snapping their necks. One had bitten her but she ignored the bite and killed the zombie.

The monsters still after them was less than before the fought them. JD shot them but soon ran out of bullets he used the empty gun to his advantage. Alice continued using her body as a weapon. Maria threw more pens and sharpened pencils when she missed Rain helped her.

The zombies were soon all on the ground. The group was ready for anything else knowing that there had to be more of those creatures around. There was a stomping sound as something else came but this time it sounded bigger.

Through the darkness they could see the outline of…..


End file.
